


Avalanche

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, birth scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: Scout's been feeling under the weather, and moving to Coldfront doesn't make things much better. However, one day, everything changes for all of the mercenaries in a matter of hours.





	1. Part 1

All was cold and frigid outside on the Coldfront base site, and Scout hated it. Sure, the heat of Teufort cold be unbearable, but there was something about waking up to the whistling, miserable wind that just made Scout want to curl up in those cheap sheets and sleep the day away.

He shared a bed and room with Sniper now, though, which was a saving grace of the location change. The two had been together for nearly a year now, after being in a “friends with benefits” sort of relationship beforehand. This relationship was no secret, and while the other mercenaries had differing opinions about it Scout and Sniper didn’t care. All that mattered to them was that they were together.

On this particular morning, Scout was feeling rather under the weather but didn’t know why. He hadn’t been feeling his best for the past few months, but never wanted to see Medic about it since it seemed like he still performed well on the field. It was probably just the flu anyway, or something else. It wouldn’t last long, he’d thought.

But today, on the day of an important mission, Scout’s back was killing him and he felt slightly dizzy. He tried to hide it, but Sniper noticed instantly.

“You okay?” Sniper asked as he handed Scout a cup of coffee. “You don’t look so great, there,”

Scout waved him off, sipping on the mug. “I’ll be fine, Snipes. Don’t worry ‘bout me,”

Sniper took Scout’s chin into his hand, squinting at him. “Hm…you know, I’m sure Medic can see you quickly before today’s mission,”

“Seriously, I’m fine!” Scout assured, suddenly feeling very hungry. “Where are those cinnamon rolls at?”

For the remainder of that day, the mission went off without a hitch, and everyone decided to have a celebratory dinner that evening. However, as evening rolled around, Scout’s condition worsened, and he suddenly felt nauseous and achy all over. His backache persisted, with painful strains happening every few minutes or so, and he finally went to Medic.

“Doc?” Scout limped a little as he entered, wincing from the intense pain. “Doc, somethin’ don’t feel right,”

Medic took one look at Scout and instantly knew he wasn’t well, so he motioned for him to set on the examination table. “Sit down and relax, I’ll be with you shortly,”

Scout pulled himself up on the table, groaning in pain as another wave of discomfort flashed through his abdomen. “Fuck…” he grunted, gritting his teeth as he rubbed his aching back.

Medic felt along Scout’s back, pushing along to where Scout seemed to feel the worst of the pain, and he noticed just how tight the muscles there were. “Hm,” Medic’s brow furrowed. “Scout, may I examine your abdominal area?”

Scout hissed in pain, nodding. “Y-Yeah…just give me somethin’ for it, it feels like I’m gonna die!”

“Just stay calm,” Medic instructed, pressing on Scout’s stomach. Immediately, Medic could feel that something was off, and so he reached for his stethoscope and pressed down again. “Oh…oh, my god,” Medic’s mouth fell open once he fully put two and two together. “Scout?” He cleared his throat, rising. “Scout, I know you don’t like talking about this, but I need to know when your last menstrual period was,”

Scout cracked open an eye, nearly shaking from the pain now. “W…why? I don’t fuckin’ keep track of that shit anymore…”

“Scout,” Medic leaned in, his voice a little firmer. “Scout, i need to know because you are pregnant and you might be in labor,”

Everything just seemed to stop for a moment as Scout processed this. His chest began heaving, and his eyes filled with tears. “No,” Scout covered his face, sobs escaping his body. “No, no! Medic, you’re jokin’ right?! Please be kiddin’—!”

Medic rubbed Scout’s shoulder soothingly, saying, “I’m sorry, but I most definitely hear a heartbeat in you that isn’t your own, so you need to take a deep breath and—!”

Medic was cut off when Scout yelled in pain and gripped his side, curling up from the sheer agony of it all. “Make it stop!” He cried out, tears rolling down his face.

Footsteps came bounding to the door, and Spy ran in, looking panicked and furious. “Medic, what in God’s name are you doing to him!?” Spy demanded to know, snatching Medic’s wrist. “What have you done!?”

“I have done nothing!” Medic retorted, shoving him away. “Your son is about to give birth—!”

“What!?” Spy pushed past Medic and leaned in to look at Scout. “Oh, I knew it!” Spy snarled, rising up with a look of pure anger on his face. “That Bushman is going to pay—!”

Scout let out another yell, ripping his own shoe off and clocking Spy in the face with it. “Get outta my face, shithead!’ Scout screeched at him, curling up again as his yells descended into a chorus of pained sobs.

Medic nudged Spy away, leaning down to stroke Scout’s head. “Shh, calm down, it’s going to be all right,” he rose back up, gently telling Scout, “I’m going to remove your pants now, all right?”

Scout only nodded, somewhat dazed. None of this felt real, he felt like he was dreaming…

Spy still hovered anxiously around Medic, watching his every move until Medic looked at him and snapped, “Go make yourself useful and get Sniper, will you!?”

Spy sighed and nodded, reluctantly leaving the office after casting a worried glance at Scout again.

“It hurts…” Scout whined, gripping the sides of the table with his head tilted back.

“I know it does, but it’s going to be over soon,” Medic looked between Scout’s legs after removing his clothing there, and he gasped a little. “Oh! Oh, it’s just about to be over, actually!” He grabbed a towel from the cabinet beside him and kept it on hand. “Push!”

Scout bit down in his lip until he bled, and a short whine escaped his throat as he strained. There was a sudden gush of fluid, and Medic called again, “Another push! You’re doing it!”

Just as Scout took a deep breath and started to push again, Sniper frantically stumbled in with Spy right behind him. Before Sniper could even say Scout’s name, Medic pulled out the baby just as it slipped free.

Hands trembling, Medic gathered the slimy, wet thing into his arms and began to dry it off with the towel, feeling the pulse through the warm skin and seeing the chest movement as the infant struggled to breathe. “Incredible,” Medic murmured, eyes wide as he looked it over.

Scout fell back onto the table, and Sniper instantly started tending to him. “Oh, my god,” Sniper nearly sobbed, stroking Scout’s forehead and offering kisses of comfort. “Scout, I’m so sorry! I should have come earlier— oh, my god, I’m sorry you had to deal with this by yourself!”

Scout caught his breath, throwing his arm around Sniper’s shoulder and pulling him close for an embrace. “Hold me,” his voice quaked with the words, and Sniper gladly obliged.

Spy approached Medic, watching as he laid the baby down and cleaned it with a towel. “Why isn’t he crying?” Spy asked, visibly worried.

“Relax, I’m going to clear the little one’s airways,” Medic tried to sound calm as he grabbed a suction tool as pushed it into the baby’s nose. “Come on,” he encouraged the infant, squeezing the tool. “Come on, breathe!”

Medic’s hands shook as he carefully suctioned the blood and birth water out of the baby’s mouth, and as he rubbed its chest with the towel, the infant finally let loose a loud, hearty wail, and it was as though the whole room breathed a sigh of relief.

“There we are,” Medic’s voice softened, and he began to wrap the baby up tightly. “There, there, look at you! My, what healthy lungs you have, and you’re very nice and pink,”

Spy looked over Medic’s shoulder, examining the baby. “He’s small,” Spy observed.

“Yes,” Medic agreed. “He seems a bit premature, I believe Scout wasn’t very far along,” he then handed the baby to Spy. “Here, hold him,”

“I—!” Spy started to protest, but then shifted his arms so he could hold the baby properly. A stabbing, prickling realization dawned on him as he realized that this was his grandson, and he didn’t even know he existed until mere moments ago. He swallowed, watching as the child opened his eyes and blinked slowly. “Bonjour,” Spy greeted softly, and the baby made a little noise at him in response.

Sniper looked up from where he was comforting Scout, and his eyes fell on the baby. There was a long pause, and Sniper stepped forward a bit. “Is that…?”

“Yes, Bushman,” Spy snarked. “This is your son,”

Upon hearing this, Sniper leaned down again and kissed Scout’s cheek. “Did you hear that?” He whispered, excited. “We have a boy!”

Scout only covered his face again. “Oh, my god…”

Spy got Sniper’s attention again, nudging the baby towards him. “Here, hold your son,”

Sniper hesitated but accepted the bundled infant anyway. The baby wriggled around and looked up at Sniper, and Sniper felt his heart melt. “Hi,” he greeted, trying to hold back his emotions. “Hello, happy birthday,”

Sniper leaned against the examination table, balancing the baby in one arm while reaching around to stroke Scout’s hair with the other. “Scout, look-- look at what we made,”

Scout finally took his hands away from his face, lifting his head to wearily look at the baby. He stared at the little face for a good moment, and then he burst into tears. “Oh, my god…oh, my god, he’s so fucking cute, what the fuck?”

Sniper couldn’t help but chuckle, and he kissed Scout’s lips lovingly. “Just like you,”

“Shut up,” Scout sniffled, taking the baby and holding him close. Scout's sobs got louder as he continued weeping, and Sniper curled an arm around him.

Soundlessly, Spy slipped out of the office and into the dining room where the other mercenaries were waiting.

“What’s happening in there?” Engineer wanted to know, concerned. “Is Scout sick or something?”

“Yeah!” Demo piped up. “The little bastard was screamin' like a banshee! What’s wrong with him?”

Spy cleared his throat, adjusting his tie. “We need to have a talk,”


	2. Part 2

The next morning was dark and stormy when Sniper awoke from a fitful, feverish sleep. The previous day had been chaotic, and Sniper wondered if the events had ever really happened or if they’d been part of his odd dreams. Yet when he noticed the replacement milk mix and empty baby bottles on the cabinet, he knew deep down that this was very real.

He rolled over in bed, expecting to see Scout sleeping beside him, but Scout was gone, and so was the baby. Sniper lifted his head, panicked as he glanced all over the room.

“Scout!?” Sniper jumped out of bed, running to the door. “Jeremy! Where are you!?”

There was probably no reason to panic, but given the stressful events of the day before, there was no telling what Scout was feeling in that moment about the baby or if he was planning on doing anything risky.

He walked past the shower room, where the sounds of running water and muffled conversation met his ears. The others were already having their morning showers, so there was a possibility Scout had joined them. But before he could open the door, he finally noticed Scout sitting a few feet away behind the towel cart, nude except for a long towel he had draped himself in.

“There you are!” Sniper exclaimed, kneeling down and kissing Scout’s cheek. “I was worried about you!”

Scout kissed him back, mumbling, “Mornin’,”

Sniper caressed the top of Scout’s head, looking him over. “Where’s the baby?”

“In here,” Scout lifted up part of his towel, revealing that he was keeping the infant hidden against his chest. The baby made a soft noise, and Scout rubbed the little ones back. “I had to take a shower but I didn’t wanna leave him,”

“You could have left him with me,” Sniper suggested, reaching into stroke the baby’s soft head.

Scout shrugged. “I guess…he cries when he can’t see me though,” he rubbed his son’s cheek, adding, “He’s so tiny,”

“Yeah,” Sniper agreed, wrapping an arm around Scout and helping him up. “Come on, let’s get you dressed. I don’t want you two catching a chill,”

Scout got into a bathrobe and laid back on the bed, where he got a bottle out and began feeding the baby. Sniper laid beside him and watched, and asked after a moment, “How are you feelin’?”

“I’m okay,” Scout replied, not looking away from the baby. “I’m a lil’ sore but that’s really it,”

“Well, that’s good,” Sniper nodded. There was another pause, and then he inquired, “Did you call your mum?”

Scout was quiet for a moment. “No,” he answered softly. “I…I’m too freaked out to tell her, I don’t know what I’m gonna say,”

“Hey, that’s okay,” Sniper pulled Scout close, kissing his head. “You don’t have to tell her right now. Just bond with the baby, okay?”

Scout nodded soundlessly. “Yeah, okay,”

The baby finished eating, and Scout brought him up on his shoulder to pat his back. As the newborn made little smacking noises, Scout remarked, “I wanna name him,”

“Oh,” Sniper moved a little closer, running his hand on the infant’s peach-fuzz head. “Okay— have you thought of any names?”

Scout shook his head. “No, I just…I dunno, I don’t wanna keep callin’ him ‘baby’,”

“I understand that,” Sniper tilted his head, staring at the baby’s face. After a moment, he suggested, “Thomas?”

Scout made a face. “Ew, no,”

“Hm,” Sniper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “All right then…Sam?”

“Nah,”

“How about…Patrick?”

Scout shook his head again. “No, no…maybe he doesn’t need a name now, all the names you’re givin’ me suck! No offense,”

Sniper chuckled, cuddling up to Scout. “That’s all right, love,” he kissed Scout again and then leaned in to kiss the baby. “He doesn’t need a name just yet,”

When the newborn squeaked softly, Scout lovingly rubbed his cheek. “Yeah, you can still be ‘baby’, little guy,”


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm finally updating this after a couple of months. Hope you enjoy, I know it's not my best.

“There he is!” Chimed Demo when Scout finally entered the dining area for breakfast. “Haven’t seen ye since yesterday!”

Scout grinned at him, adjusting the baby in his arms as he pulled up a chair. “Yeah, here I am. Couldn’t stay cooped up in that room all day,”

Engineer nodded, agreeing, “Yeah, you got that right! How are you feelin’, boy?”

“All right, I guess,” Scout sighed, sitting down and settling the bundled infant on his lap. “Hell of a lot better than yesterday, I’ll tell ya,”

“Have you been feeding the baby well?” Medic wanted to know, leaning over to get a good look at the baby’s face. “I left the replacement formula in your room, I don’t know if you noticed,”

“Yeah, I saw, and he got to eat,” Scout poured himself a glass of orange juice, adding, “He’s a hungry lil’ guy,”

Heavy craned around to look at the baby, and after a moment of observing he noted, “Very small, too skinny. How will baby stay warm if so skinny?”

Scout pulled the baby closer to himself, a little defensive. “Hey, I can keep him warm! And I’ve been feedin’ him, he ain’t gonna stay tiny,”

“Hey,” Sniper got his attention, sliding a plate of waffles towards him. “You gotta eat, Bilby. You gotta keep your strength up, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Scout agreed, trying to keep his grip on the baby while still eating properly. It wasn’t easy, and he was clearly struggling, so Sniper stepped forward and gently took the baby so Scout could eat.

The baby whined a little at being removed from Scout’s arms but quickly calmed down again when Sniper shushed him and stroked his hair. Spy watched from a distance of a few feet, and then asked, “What is his name?”

“He doesn’t have one yet,” Sniper answered, flashing Spy a quick look before turning back to the baby. “We’ll think of one,”

“Hm,” was all Spy responded with, before he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Sniper felt someone nudge his arm, and he looked up just in time to see Pyro standing there, holding their arms out. It took Sniper a moment to realize what Pyro was asking. “Oh. You wanna hold the baby?”

Pyro nodded vigorously, and Sniper chuckled. “Hey, okay, then. Just be careful, okay?”

Scout paused, eyes wide as he watched Sniper gingerly hand the baby to Pyro. “Tell ‘em not to drop him,” Scout sounded very anxious, and he looked ready to pounce at any second.

“Scout, relax, okay?” Sniper tried to sound reassuring, but truthfully, he felt a little anxious as well. He kept his arms in a raised position, making sure Pyro understand how to handle the baby.

Pyro looked the newborn over, cradling him and rocking him a bit. The baby didn’t seem to enjoy Pyro’s touches, and he whined to be put down.

At the sound of his son’s cry, Scout rose up, reaching out and taking the little one back. “Okay, okay, that’s enough,” Scout brought the baby up on his shoulder, patting the soft back. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, buddy! You’re okay,”

Pyro reached up, joining Scout’s hand to rub at the baby’s back, but Scout was having none of it. He turned briskly on his heel, heading back down the hall while never saying a word.

“Uh-oh,” Engineer sighed, setting down the coffee pot as he watched Scout go. “Looks like we got an awfully protective parent on our hands,”

“Hey, he just had that kid yesterday!” Sniper piped up, defending Scout. “And he’s not…he ain’t a hundred percent, y’know?”

“Yeah, he’s a man who pushed out a baby!” Soldier suddenly broke in, loud enough for Scout to possibly hear. “Of course he’s not gonna be all there!”

“Quiet, you!” Snapped Medic, and he sighed. “Ah, I am so sorry, herr Sniper! I hope Scout is not upset,”

Sniper rose up from his chair, assuring, “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll check on him, I’m sure he’s okay,”


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout and Sniper name their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning, there's a breastfeeding scene right at the beginning of this chapter. Thanks!

“Scout?” Sniper opened the bedroom door, stepping in cautiously. “Hey, love, are you all right?”

Scout lay on the bed, their son pressed up to his chest. “Yeah,” he murmured, his voice soft. His eyes were focused on the baby.

Sniper sighed, closing the door behind him and heading for the bed. “Look, I’m sorry I handed him to Pyro without checking with you, I…” he trailed off, realizing what Scout was doing. “Are…are you breastfeeding?”

Scout didn’t look up, but he nodded. “Yeah,” he replied, shifting a little to rest his hand comfortably on the baby’s back. “I didn’t think I could, but…I dunno,”

Sniper sat down on the bed slowly, his mouth slightly agape as he watched. “Wow…I-I mean, I didn’t think it was possible, but Medic said you might have some, I…” he went quiet again, unable to take his eyes off the sight. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Scout shook his head. “Nah, doesn’t hurt. It kinda tickles…I know that sounds weird,”

“No, no,” Sniper put his arm around Scout, watching the baby eat. “That’s good, I think. Very good,” he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the baby’s head. “This is probably healthier than the formula, anyway,”

“Yeah,” Scout leaned against Sniper, still watching the baby. He smiled weakly after a moment. “He’s gonna grow up and be a real strong guy, I bet,”

Sniper smiled back, and he kissed Scout’s head as well. “Definitely. If he’s anything like you, he’ll be just that,”

Scout snorted, his cheeks reddening a little. “Me? Nah, come on, Snipes!” He pecked a kiss to Sniper’s cheek, humming. “He’s more like you,”

“Think so?” Sniper observed as the baby finished eating, and Scout brought him up to his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Scout assured, patting the baby’s back. The baby let out a gurgling squeak, and Scout pulled away just in time to see that he’d spit up some milk on his shoulder. “Oh—!”

“Whoops,” Sniper quickly grabbed a tissue, wiping up the mess. “That’s all right, he probably ate too fast,”

Scout sighed, grimacing a little. “You’re tellin’ me…I don’t think he’s gonna want that crummy replacement milk after this,” his shirt was still pushed up, and he could only stare for a moment at his own chest. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this…it felt nice, but somehow, it felt wrong at the same time.

Scout pushed those thoughts to the side as he settled the baby into his arms, shushing him gently when he whimpered. “Hey, it’s okay,” Scout cooed, wiping some drool from the little mouth. “You’re good, bud,”

Sniper wrapped his arms around Scout, reaching a hand around to pet the baby’s soft cheek. “So,” Sniper spoke up after a moment. “I’ve been meanin’ to ask…” he swallowed, trying to think of how to phrase this. “You…you didn’t know you were pregnant? It’s just that you and I have been at this for almost a whole year, now, and I never suspected a thing,”

Scout took a breath, pressing the baby a little closer. “I mean, I felt sick, y’know? But I thought it was the flu or somethin’…must have been morning sickness or whatever,” he thought back, trying to remember if there were any other signs. “Oh, and sometimes I’d feel little things in me,” he put his hand against the spot, which was just below his belly button. “Somethin’ would poke me sometimes, but I didn’t think it was anything,”

Sniper nodded slowly, and he placed his hand on the baby’s head. “Must have been him trying to tell you he was there,”

“Yeah…” tears suddenly filled Scout’s eyes, and he sniffed. “I feel so bad…I-I should’ve known!”

“Hey, hey,” Sniper drew Scout close, offering a sweet kiss to his lips. “It’s okay, don’t get upset,” he intertwined his fingers with Scout’s, their hands resting together on the baby’s chest. “He’s here, and he’s okay,”

Scout sniffed, holding the baby tighter and nodding. “Yeah…yeah, thank God,” he sighed, kissing the baby’s soft nose. “I’m fuckin’ glad he’s here and alive,”

“Me too,” agreed Sniper, caressing Scout’s arm.

They sat in silence for a good long while, watching their son fall asleep as they kept him warm and safe. After a few minutes, Scout remarked, “I thought of a name, too,”

“Oh?” Sniper straightened up, all ears. “Okay. Let me hear it,”

Scout cleared his throat, settling the baby into his arms. “Axel Jayce,” He told Sniper confidently. “Couldn’t pick one, so I put ‘em together,”

Sniper let this sink in and then chuckled a bit. “Oh, Scout…well, it’s a nice name, don’t get me wrong, but…” he stared down at the baby’s face. “Does it suit him?”

Scout shrugged again. “Well, he could grow into it. You never know,”

“Hm,” Sniper pursed his lips together, a thought crossing his mind. “You know— what if we just called him ‘AJ’ for short? I feel like that would work better, you think?”

“Oh!” Scout blinked— he hadn’t thought of that. “Yeah! I really like that, it’s cute,” he kissed the baby’s forehead again. “Just like him!”

Sniper chuckled, his arm tucking around Scout’s shoulders. “Yeah, and like you, too,”

“What? Oh—!” Scout hid the grin in Sniper’s chest, giggling, “No, no! Quit it, man,”


End file.
